You see them too!
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: It was just a shopping trip for Watanuki; It was just some time to herself for Misao; but what happens when they spot each other?


It was glowing. Watanuki noticed it almost immediately since it was a dark glowing red. The girl wearing it didn't seem to notice, or care. Considering how she fingered it, he made the assumption that it was a 'good luck' charm she got somewhere, and somehow it actually held spiritual power.

He sighed. He should probably get it away from her before it caused trouble.

Easily enough he could snatch it and run, but since it was hanging so close to her breasts, it would make him seem like a pervert. And that was the last thing he needed considering how often he shopped around her, and his uniform.

"What?" He mumbled under his breath as the pipe fox poked him. It stared at him lovingly.

Then it hit him. With the money he had left he could easily buy it off of her. Make a claim that his girlfriend loved birds and that necklace would be perfect.

Yeah, he'd buy it off her. He took a deep breath and strolled over to where the girl was.

* * *

Misao sighed happily. It was so nice to be out on her own without having to deal with spirits. Until she saw it, the snake furry weird furry thing that was around the neck of guy about her ages' shoulders. He didn't even flinch when it moved to stare at him.

In fact, he only muttered when it poked him in the cheek with its nose.

She fingered Kyo's feather even more. Why?

Why wasn't it gone for her eyes, or gone in general like the rest?

'A demon' she thought suddenly. It could be a messenger from the Shirohebi clan or something, possibly a Kitsune clan representative. She grew pale as the young man and spirit came towards her. Before she could think she was up and running back to Kyo's, so much for a peaceful day to herself.

"Hey wait!" shouted Watanuki pursuing her. The girl had gotten up and ran as soon as he got close. So he followed her closely.

He was right on her heels, but strangely enough he didn't seem all that mean or aggressive. But she had fallen for tricks like that in the past, so she ran faster. But he managed to grab her hand.

"I'd like to buy that necklace from you." He said pointing at the feather. Misao shook her hand free. "It's not for sale." She replied. The guy's expression hardened.

"Look," He started his eyes serious, "I don't know where you bought it from, but it's got some potent powers. It's better if you just give it here. You'll thank me later." Watanuki said offering his open hand.

"I didn't buy it. Someone important to me, made it for me." She blurted out as she backed away. Watanuki kept with her.

"Okay, but it's still dangerous. You don't know what that thing will bring to you." Watanuki said.

"Bring me? It repels things! Stuff like that Shirohebi messager!" she cried pointing at the pipe fox. Watanuki did a double take.

"You mean him?" He said pointing to the fox. She nodded. "He's harmless, unless you get him mad." He said holding him in his palms.

"You can't fool me Shirohebi! I know it's you!" she shouted. Watanuki's expression became puzzled, as the pipe fox returned to his shoulders.

"Shirohebi? Snakes? No, no you're mistake. Mugetsu is a pipe fox, not a snake." Watanuki stated.

"A spirit is a spirit; I finally just got to stop seeing them!" She shouted before braking down. The boy's expression fell, and grew cold. "True enough; I wish that would happen to me already." Watanuki replied solemn. A moment passed and suddenly it clicked.

"You can see them too!" They each exclaimed at each other in amazement. It took a handful of bigger spirits to fly by before they both confirmed that each other could truly see them.

"All this time I just thought it was just me and Kohane!" Watanuki cried, his eyes slightly teared up. Misao nodded in agreement, tears welling up in her eyes too. "Me too! I thought it was just me and Renko!"

"So you attract spirits too?" she asked. He nodded as they both sat down on the sidewalk. "Ever since I can remember." Watanuki replied. "Me too! But I found Kyo and he helped me a lot when I was little. He kept them at bay." She smiled, holding the feather in her cupped hands.

"I had a friend like that; except he was a boy about my age who had passed on. He told me all that he knew about the spirits we encountered and gave me something to help with them, but I used it up awhile ago." Watanuki replied, fondly. Misao's smile and blush deepened.

"Kyo gave me something like that too." She said shyly.

"The feather, right?" Watanuki asked. She looked up startled. "Is it that obvious?" she asked him. "Only a guess, but I figured it since that talisman has got some major power behind it, like I said before." Watanuki said knowingly. Misao nodded. 'Well he is the head of the Tengu clan.' She added cheerfully.

"There are clans?" Watanuki asked. Misao nodded. "I only know of a few, but there's bound to be more of them." She chatted politely. "See, that's where we differ I only know of spirits in general, not any clan dealings or anything." Watanuki pointed out. Misao, happy that there was yet another like her, was more then happy to inform Watanuki of what little she knew of the spirit realm, while he did the same. And for a short while both of them, chatted away about the spirits as if nothing was unusual about it.

"So I know this is going to sound weird…" Misao said slowly as their conversation dwindled. "I deal with the weird and strange everyday; try me." Watanuki replied.

"Are you doomed to be the groom of a clan or to be consumed as demon food too?" Misao rushed out, blurtingly. Even though it was true that Watanuki dealt with the strange all the time, this was one of the oddest things he had been asked. It was only natural that he was taken off guard, and slightly stunned. Misao opened, her shut eyes slightly to see if she had scared him off. Watanuki merely blinked.

"Am I to be a groom? I don't believe so, there's nothing in my contract about that." Watanuki said slowly. Misao sighed, glad that she hadn't scared him off. 'Nor am I to be consumed as far as my knowledge goes. A plant had once taken me under, but that's a different story. I'm more of a person of interest to the spirits, nothing special like what you said." He finished.

"Oh…" Misao said a bit downcast. "Sorry about asking such a weird question." She apologized with a blush. That was embarrassing. "No harm, no foul as they say. I take it that's your deal then?" Watanuki asked casually, but carefully. She gave a saddened nod, lowering her head and slightly biting her lip. Watanuki moved to say something more.

"It's not as bad as you'd think. Sure, it was scary the first couple of attacks, or when a clan tries to steal me away." She managed a forced laugh. "But I have Kyo and Taro and all the other vassals guarding me and helping me out." She smiled. She really found herself lucky at that moment to be able to say that. Kyo and the others, how could she have survived without them?

"Sounds nice." Watanuki replied his eyes looking towards the sky. "Sometimes, they're overbearing, but overall they're really nice." Misao added happily.

"But their tengus?" He asked, turning back to her. "Yeah…" "My entire life of seeing spirits, but never a tengu." Watanuki replied.

"Well congratulations, you get to meet one, nine actually, right now." Came a voice. A flurry of feathers, as beaked black winged men surrounded Watanuki and Misao. They were on rooftops, trees, on the ground, straps flying free, and swords easily accessible.

"Whoa…" Watanuki said backing up a bit. Mugetsu growled slightly. Watanuki patting him gently, trying to keep the pipe fox from transforming. He could only imagine the battle that would ensue if he did.

"Hand over the girl." Kyo said flatly his eyes glowing red, hand outstretched. Watanuki stared, uneasily at Misao.

"…"

"Well? Do we have to kill you? I'd rather not but if it comes to that I will." Kyo said drawing his sword from his scabbard. "Kyo it's not like that." Misao said touching Kyo's hand making the sword retreat into the scabbard.

Kyo took a lock of Misao's hair and twirled it around his finger, leveling looking into her eyes. She looked back, her hands carefully placed on his chest, and on the top of the sword. "Then what is it?" he asked softly to her. "We were just talking to each other is all." Misao said in an equally soft tone, "We're in a similar situation."

"I apologize then." Said Kyo instantly convinced. He motioned for the vassals to stand down. "I apologize as well." Replied Watanuki, Mugetsu still carefully around his neck.

"Well, it's getting late." Buzen said lightly. "Watanuki would you like to join us for dinner?" asked Misao smiling. All the tengus turned to her. "Taro and I are pretty good cooks."

Watanuki looked uneasily from one side to another. "If it's not a bother…" he said slowly. "Cooking for ten, cooking for eleven it's not that much more." Taro replied from behind Misao's leg.

"Sure. Whatever. Let's go." Kyo growled storming off towards their home. The rest followed.

"Please excuse our master." Sagami said politely. 'He was just worried about the lady." Misao blushed, and Watanuki looked stunned. "Don't worry about Kyo, Watanuki." She said sounded like Himawari for a minute, "He's usually in a better mood then this." He nodded and quickly caught up with them.

* * *

"If you need any help with cooking, I'm more then glad to help." Watanuki offered from within the tengu home. "No, it's done." Misao said. "Food's up!" She hollered along with Taro. Within seconds, Watanuki was joined at the table by the rest of the tengu. All together they laughed enjoying the simple hot pot long into the night.

"I'd best be off." Said Watanuki at the door, Mugetsu asleep on his shoulders.

"The night's still young stay awhile!" Buzen said slightly intoxicated. "Yeah! Stay awhile!" Agreed an also slightly intoxicated Zenki. "No, no, honestly I have work tomorrow, but thank you." Refused Watanuki.

"Well, then I'll come with you." Misao supplied. "No, no you're not." Kyo said grabbing her arm. Misao pouted at him. "He's my new friend, so I'll walk him home." Misao stated.

Kyo growled lowly, before pulling on his jacket. "Then I'll just come with you." Kyo said in a voice that ended the debate. So the trio headed out. It was a bit of a hike, and Misao was already lost when Watanuki finally declared that they were at the shop, which to her and Kyo was only an abandoned lot.

"Thank you." Watanuki bowed. "No, thank you." Misao said with a bow. "It's always good to know another person like me." She smiled. "Thank you." Kyo mumbled. Watanuki gave a sad looking grin.

"If you ever need a wish granted, you'll be brought here." Watanuki said politely. He gave nod. "Goodnight Misao, Kyo." "Goodnight Watanuki." The couple chorused as they left.

"Wait, did he just say we'll be brought there?"

* * *

**A/N**: Just a little story I wrote. Misao and Watanuki seemed like they'd enjoy some comrades since they see some freaky stuff. Drop a review if you would.


End file.
